sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Weathering with You
| director = Makoto Shinkai | producer = Genki Kawamura STORY inc. | starring = | writer = Makoto Shinkai | music = Radwimps | studio = CoMix Wave Films | distributor = Toho | released = | runtime = | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = }} is an upcoming Japanese animated film written and directed by Makoto Shinkai and produced by CoMix Wave Films, following the 2016 film ''Your Name. It is scheduled for release in Japan on July 19, 2019, starring Kotaro Daigo and Nana Mori. Plot High school student Hodaka Morishima leaves his home on an isolated island and moves to Tokyo, but he immediately becomes broke. He lives his days in isolation, but finally finds a job as a writer for a shady occult magazine. After he starts his job, the weather has been rainy day after day. In a corner of the crowded and busy city, Hodaka meets a young girl named Hina Amano. Due to certain circumstances, Hina and her younger brother live together, but have a cheerful and sturdy life. Hina also has a certain power: the power to stop the rain and clear the sky. Voice cast Production On August 2, 2018, Makoto Shinkai revealed that he was making a new feature film for next year. The film staff includes Masayoshi Tanaka as character designer, Atsushi Tamura as animation director and Hiroshi Takiguchi as art director. Casting More than 2,000 people auditioned to voice the film's two protagonists, from which Kotaro Daigo and Nana Mori were eventually chosen. Other key roles are filled by returning crew members from Your Name. Voicing The film's voice recording sessions began on April 27. Music On August 26, 2017, Makoto Shinkai sent the script of the movie to Yojiro Noda for his opinions, before he received the song from the musician, which is then used as a theme song in the film. The theme song is to be performed by Toko Miura. Marketing On December 13, 2018, a press conference was held to reveal the film, and announced that it would be released on July 19, 2019. The first teaser trailer debuted on April 10, exactly 100 days before the premiere. Producer Genki Kawamura is set to present a work in process screening, open to industry professionals and students but not the general public, in June 2019 at the Annecy International Animation Film Festival in France. Release The film will be released in Japan on July 19, 2019. Shinkai has confirmed that the film will get a worldwide release, and releases have already been decided for North America, Europe, Asia, and South America. In Asia, Edko Films announced that the film will be released in Hong Kong on August 8, Encore Films announced that the film will be released in Singapore and Indonesia, and Pioneer Films confirmed that they will release the movie in Philippines. In English-speaking regions, GKIDS announced that they had acquired the North American rights to the film, and will screen an awards-qualifying run in 2019, followed by a theatrical release in early 2020, with Japanese and English language options. Novelization A novel of the same name written by Makoto Shinkai himself is set to be published on July 18, 2019, one day before the film's debut. Shinkai on April 30 announced that he has finished writing the book. References External links * * at CoMix Wave Films * * * Category:2019 anime films Category:Animated teen films Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:CoMix Wave Films Category:Films about weather hazards Category:Films directed by Makoto Shinkai Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Anime films Category:Japanese animated fantasy films Category:Japanese teen films Category:Novels set in Tokyo Category:Toho animated films